Naruto: the azure addition
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: when Ragna lose's control an unexpected shift happens sending some of the survivors to another world were the first person they meet is a bleeding boy. Naruto x small harem (5-6 if that) op Naruto,buffed Blazblue characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is going to be one of the VERY few naruto x blazblue fics.**

 **There is no real update time for this to just know that and the fact that this is being rewritten because I did not like what I did so 2nd attempt at chap 1.**

 **Also I think I will have Naruto x harem it will be small,max being like 5 or 6 I don't like the fics where Naruto juggles like 30 women,I mean come on. As for who is in it feel free to suggest but 100% right now are rachel (OK before you all go off the hook with this Naruto is not a pedo because think about it technically Rachel is older than 18 due to her being a vamp and in the game we see she is mentally older than 18 so Naruto is not a pedophile ok and it says on the blazblue wiki she acts older then how she looks so I have the wiki to back me up) kokonoe (tho she will be a little ooc because she may be using some magic and swordplay,she totally can with who her parents are) and makoto (I find her funny plus she's kinda hot) that's it for now I want more but I don't know who to add so tell me in reviews and pm's if you have any ideas.**

 **Also I suggest you watch blazen blazblue the abridged series and blazblue another memory (also an abridged series,also we a really funny chibi spin off thing called blazblue slice of life) I highly recommend these and I will be using references to these things.**

 **Anyway DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN Naruto or Blazblue.**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **demon/other speaking"** " _ **demon/other thinking"**_

1 2 3 START

"What the FUCK is happening." Screamed Makoto along with others as they saw Ragna get covered with red marking and his skin was turning black as well as releasing a massive amount of seithr which was affecting all the current viewers of the phenomenon.

"Well now the timeline is going to fuck itself even more." Kokonoe said.

Then all faded to black.

 **In the massive forest surrounding the leaf village**

"Well that was rather unpleasant,ah Valkenhayn good to see you survived whatever that was." Rachel alucard said seeing her loyal butler with her but his suit was slightly ruined,noticing her gothic dress was ruffled she brushed herself off lightly.

"Good to see you are safe madam and thank you for your kind words *sniff* *sniff*. Mlady it seems that event was some sort of dimensional shift,this place smells like nothing I have ever seen or smelled before." Valkenhayn said using his enhanced senses to try and locate their position.

"Well at least the castle is linked as a pocket dimension to all members of the alucard family and others that are allowed to be linked." Rachel said happy that her family's home was still accessible to them,it would be a travesty to lose her most favorite teas because that brute Ragna lacked self control.

Kokonoe then met up with them with her cloths and self slightly singed.

"Yea you got the same conclusion as I did…..HOLY SHIT MY LAB!" the singed Kokonoe said freaking out that all her equipment is now lost as she was crying on the ground that all her equipment is now lost well the nukes she was forced to build not so much but the rest was a true shame.

Everybody's favorite beastkin then made herself known,she as well was signed as well and she was carrying something that greatly shocked everybody,the susano'o unit.

"Ummm what's up with Hakumen." she asked holding the suit for all to see she also had another thing that greatly shocked them,ouroboros,and she was also carrying Hakumen's sword and something that made Kokonoe rather upset,it was her father's swords she had never seen him without them,meaning he was gone,even if Kokonoe never had a real connection with her family it was still upsetting to know your father was dead.

"It seems that Hakumen has died all that is,is the suit that he wears the susano'o unit." Kokonoe said explaining.

"So were in the damn hell are we,I can't recognise shit all the new smells are giving me a headache!" Makoto said being quite annoyed at the fact that nobody knew what was going on.

"Wait did you two get taller?" Kokonoe and Makoto asked at the same time pointing at Rachel and Valkenhayn.

"It seems that our trip may have affected your age and it seems mine too." Valkenhayn said **(just picture they all have been hit with Amane's astral heat)**

"There's only one thing that could do all this." Kokonoe said thinking up theories in her head as she paced back and forth even though she looked more cute than serious because she now looked much younger about 6 or 7 along with Makoto.

"I do believe the answer we are looking for is that we must have traveled through the boundary,but how we are still alive and mostly normal is beyond me." Rachel said in her normal posh regal tone obviously coming from the fact that she has been raised as a nobel since birth added to her couple thousand years of life.

"Your right if anything we should have become warped in some unexplainable manner and gone insane like that thing Arakune." Kokonoe added.

"Ummm guys I think another thing happened when we went through this boundary thing." Makoto said currently wielding a fist full of seithr and one of her eyes was glowing red.

"How interesting it seems we have somehow all inherited some of the azure and can produce it naturally from our bodies,quite intriguing." Rachel said making a chair out of the dark energy due to the fact that nago and gii seemed to have perished,she was obviously unaffected by by the useage because her eyes were already red but one of them was glowing.

"Well we better look around who knows where in the hell we are." Kokonoe said using some seithr too having her right eye permanently red like makoto and starting to walk off.

"Madame Rachel, miss Makoto and miss Kokonoe I do believe I smell blood,If I may voice my opinion we should probably head in that direction." Valkenhayn suggested bowing and pointing towards that direction.

"Yes I do believe I smell it too,thank you Valkenhayn, and do bring the susano'o unit and oroboros with us." Rachel said walking off in the indicated direction.

"Of course m'lady." the butler said before grabbing the green chain and white suit before following also being followed by Kokonoe and Makoto with Makoto carrying Okami and Kokonoe carrying Musashi.

 **5 minutes away forest clearing**

"Good heavens what moster committed such a travesty!" Rachel said looking at a boy about Makoto's and Kokonoe's new age mutilated and bleeding alone in the clearing.

The others were quite shocked as well seeing a young blonde boy bleeding out.

Rachel was then next to the dying child and was looking at him strangely.

"Is something the matter Madam?" the werewolf asked.

"This child,he gives off the same feeling,as Ragna once did." Rachel said before biting his neck starting the vampiric conversion process.

"H-help" they all heard the blonde say.

"Valkenhayn quick bring the susano'o." Rachel said obviously feeling like this boy will do great things,and with her decades of observing she was normally right about things like this.

As the older man brought the suit over it then suddenly turned into a black mass and rushed to the boys neck and it also unexpectedly caused Ouroboros to disappear through a green seal on the boys chest.

The mark that then appeared looking like the black beast but was more snake like and was covered in armor plating.

Slowly the four saw that his wounds were starting to slowly close.

"Good,valkenhayn take him to a guest room in the castle,would you two like any tea Valkenhayn makes a wonderful pot." Rachel said creating a portal to the Alucard castle,normally she would not do this for anybody but she would need the help of these two in the long run,Makoto's fighting skill and info gathering and Kokonoe's IQ were wonderful assets to have,if she wanted to try to get back home.

"You are too kind madam." the butler said before walking through the portal carrying the blonde child.

 **Castle Alucard**

The three women were sitting in the courtyard drinking tea talking about what we should do.

Rachel was drinking some jasmine tea,Kokonoe had a rare brew that was very sugary and Makoto had a blend make from rare chestnuts.

"So we have no link to our world from the castle we can't recreate a cauldron and we can't remake a dimension shift,so basically we are stuck in this new world guess we have to deal with it." Kokonoe said listing off all the things that could send them back,and all of them were impossible to do.

"Well as long as you have more of this i'm good." Makoto said totally in love with her tea.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but are guest is starting to wake up Madam,i'm guessing from your look you are a fan of the tea miss Makoto?" Valkenhayn said getting furious nods from the beastkin.

"Very well thank you Valkenhayn I shall call if I require your assistance." Rachel said getting up and walking into the castle with Kokonoe following and Makoto grabbing her teapot and following as well.

 **Castle guest room**

As Naruto woke up and saw an man leaving the room he was in.

He then looked around and saw he was in a luxurious large bed and was in a dark themed,fancy looking room.

About 2 minutes later the man and 3 girls,2 being about his age and one being about 12-14,came into the room with the 12-14 year old one obviously leading the pack.

"Greeting my name is Rachel alucard,I happen to be the one who saved your life so would you please introduce yourself to me and my colleagues." the girl said is a very refined and regal tone.

"I'm Naruto uzumaki,umm thanks for saving me,even if it was pointless the red stuff would have just fixed it anyway." the now revealed Naruto said trying to sound tankful but slightly failing due to his lack of trust due to his upbringing.

"Well I am pleased to meet you Naruto though I am curious what is this 'red stuff'." Rachel said wondering what sort of ability it could be,Kokonoe also agreed it would be beneficial to learn what sort of healing property this kind had and if it could be remade and given to others.

"Well it's this stuff." Naruto said covering his hand in buddling red liquid that seemed to seep out of the boy's skin.

"Intriguing,what do you make of this Valkenhayn,Kokonoe." Rachel said asking the others.

She did not bother to ask Makoto since she was just in the corner of the room chugging tea.

"I do not believe I have seen something like this before Madam Rachel,it does have the odd smell of one's body and one's soul." Valkenhayn said making his assessment of the liquid that seem to take to shape of a crude looking 3 pointed claw.

"Well considering of what wipped godfather just said,this is some sort of energy made by the combination of the energy of your body and the energy of your soul, I had a theory about this a few months back but was to busy in my work to explore on it." Kokonoe said explaining what the energy was and taking a jab at Valkenhayn's pride.

"Yea it's called chakra,ninja's use it all the time." Naruto said.

"interesting,Makoto please go find out all you can about these 'ninja',Naruto where are these 'ninja' based?" Rachel asked.

"About 5 minutes west from where you found me."

"Very well you have your destination,Valkenhayn please accompany her."

"Very well Madam." the butler said.

"wait ,what's in this for me?" Makoto asked.

"More tea?" Rachel said with a smirk.

"...DONE!" Makoto said running to grab a cloak so she won't be intensified.

"Oi Ouroboros wake up!" Kokonoe said causing a green seal to appear and the nox nyctores to exit the portal and a disembodied voice to speak. " **What do you need mistress."** the voice said.

"Info." Kokonoe said with a shocked Rachel and Naruto looking at the event.

"How on earth?!" Rachel said.

"According to some of my mom's notes she tried and somewhat succeeded in making some of the nox nyctores have souls,not all but some have souls and can speak,ouroboros here listens to me because i'm simply that badass and because of my relation to her." Kokonoe explained.

" **The boy hassss a seal something...dark is in it,I will keep looking."** the nox said before going back into Naruto's body.

"W-what the hell was that?" Naruto asked clearly disturbed by the strange weapon that appeared to be living inside his body.

 **2 years later Naruto Kokonoe and Makoto age-8 Rachel(physically)-14 Valkenhayn -?**

After the strange events the happened two years ago Naruto ended up living with the 4 dimensional travelers due to him now having rights to the title of Alucard due to him being turned by Rachel.

Over the two years he had become good friends with all the members living in the house,he had also managed to slightly tame oroboros he also learned about his friends old world and the events that happened causing them to get here,another piece of info he learned was terumi's or 'hazama's' fighting style and he now had a loyal pet and owner relationship with Ouroboros.

They had also learned about the seal and what happened to the susano'o unit,the susano'o seemed to react to the person's needs and personality,Naruto's free and truthful personality made it so the susano'o enhanced his power like the armor would but did not make him wear the suit itself,the power he also gained from the suit **(we can assume different people have different powers because when terumi used susano'o he had his seals and hakumen had his counter technique thing so Naruto will have something else)** was almost the best of both,he had defensive techniques and offensive ones they were different from the other users but mostly the same. **(basically this means Naruto will have some bitchin attack and also defensive moves)**

The situation with the seal was…..snake like to say the least.

With the help of ouroboros all 5 of them managed to enter Naruto mind and confront the beast.

 **Flashback**

" **Follow me."** Ouroboros said as it's 'head' lead the way.

As they walking a little further they came upon a large cage with a large red eye shining in the darkness.

" **So the useless brat and the world jumpers finally decide to visit their betters."** a demonic smug voice said pissing the people there off more than scaring them.

"You dare speak to a member of the great Alucard clan it such a manner,I would hold your tongue, lest I have to remove it!" Rachel said quite peeved at the rudeness of this beast.

"Don't worry if my theory is correct we should take our true forms here,because while our bodies may have changed due to the boundary,are minds have not." Kokonoe said returning to her original form along with Makoto.

"Now you see you are clearly outmatched you can either agree to our terms or,we make you." Rachel said smiling at the fact the kyuubi clearly 'fucked up' as a commoner would say.

" **Fine what do you want."** the now revealed Kyuubi said.

"Your death." Rachel said.

"Ouroboros." Kokonoe commanded making the nox wrap around the beast be for even more chains kept tieing him now as the kyuubi started to break away into green metal that added themselves to the nox's infinite chain.

After about 3 minutes of the kyuubi struggling and him being absorbed the kyuubi was finally no more and all it's power no belonged to Ouroboros.

The snake like weapon then wrapped a few chains on Naruto's arm causing a tattoo of black chain to be printed onto Naruto's left arm and the susano'o mark was now of an armored snake.

"Well I think that was an overwhelming success." Rachel said before making a portal and walked through it and was followed by her loyal butler and then the others, through Kokonoe and Makoto were sad that they were not able to use their old bodies.

 **End flashback**

 **Timeskip 2 years later**

As the 8 year old Naruto was looking up at the moon with his black trench coat black hamanaka pants and a black shirt with a red upside down crucifix,the symbol of the alucard family.

"You wanna touch my tail?" a chirpy voice asked.

Naruto then looked around and saw the 8 year old Makoto looking at him happily as she sat down,Naruto then took her offer and petted her tail a little,it always seemed to calm him for some reason.

Makoto was really his first friend due to them being happy and hyperactive by nature making them both firm friends,and they both liked to prank Rachel,she was still angry about the garlic tea thing,she had an awful rash for about a week.

"I figured I would find you two layabouts here,get up your training awaits." Rachel said as she came to one of the many rose gardens that Naruto liked to watch the moon from.

"Fine then let's train, **Ouroboros!** " Naruto called sending his nox to attack Rachel causing her to lift her hand up making a small golden seal appear completely deflecting the the snake like weapon.

"So you're still upset that you have never won against me,such a petty grudge." Rachel said not scared of Naruto's power because of the tsukuyomi unit she controls,giving her monumental levels of defensive power.

"Shut it, **Okami!** " Naruto said in rage of the bunny vampires arrogance towards him,his words made a white aura appear,it then started to flare finally becoming a blade clearly made for splashing due it to the flat top of the blade.

Naruto then started to assault the tsukuyomi barrier with the blade that was said to be able to rend existence allowing it to kill immortal beings.

" _Shit I can't cut through it if only Koko were here then she would be able to cut through this damn tsukuyomi!"_ Naruto raged in his mind.

"Oh no way i'm missing out on this!" A voice said,suddenly a pink blur shot down from the sky and with two blades cut the tsukuyomi barrier into three pleases momentarily deactivating it.

"Koko!" Naruto said in happiness to his other beastkin friend.

"Oi that professor Kokonoe to you,brat." the grumpy catgirl said.

"My my I must commend you,you temporality shut down my 10% tsukuyomi,I have to say i'm slightly impressed." Rachel said smiling at the two….then they were both hit by two thunderbolts making both of then lie down in pain covered in scorch marks.

"See this is why I don't fight her,and I thought you were meant to be the smart one Kokonoe." Makoto said shaking her head at her two friends antics slightly smug because she was the smarter one of the three in this situation.

"But you never seize to amuse me Naruto." Rachel said before leaving.

 **7 years later (all the rookie 9 or 8 now (Because no Naruto) are 14 when they start the academy and the blazblue members+Naruto will be 16 excluding Rachel because she does not age and they are 15 right now)**

" **DEMON RENDER!** " a much more mature sounding Naruto said causing him to gain green wings made out of the chains of Ouroboros, he then jumped into the air and slashed at the transformed Valkenhayn,his slash leaving a large wound on the werewolf's chest,the blade he was using was a manifestation of the susano'o unit along with other blades he can use due to the susano'o the blade he was currently using was called 'devil sunrise' **(look up 'devil's sunrise epic battle fantasy 4' to see what it looks like,and I don't own any of the guest swords from other games and stuff that will be appearing)**

This blade gave Naruto some resistance to the elements and was a perfect mix of cutting power and speed,he had stronger blades but not faster ones. **(the swords empower Naruto increasing his physical output the devil's sunrise boosts his speed insanely)**

Part of Naruto's chain wings then shot off and grabbed onto the falling Valkenhayn,the chains then swung him around and made him impact the ground with force implanting the butler in the formed crater, Naruto was then on the ground with his blade at Valkenhayn's neck.

"I win." Naruto said before channeling some of the former kyuubi's chakra into the werewolf's body healing him so he did not bleed out.

"Vix,beelz take him to rest." the viewing Rachel said to her new familiars since her old ones perished,and she must admit she did a lot better job at making these ones then the slightly rebellious nago and gii.

Vix was in fact not even summoned,she is the offspring of her mother's two familiars and fox and a shadow beast,shadow beast had the ability to change shape form and size at will and were naturals with shadow magic.

Vix's normal form was in the shape of a small black fox giving off a small amount of black mist she also mad some captivation yellow eyes that looked into your soul.

Beelz which is short for beelzebub is a half dead dragon that had the power to change shape like other familiars.

He took the form of a small black dragon that was just a skeleton at some parts of his body.

"Yes mistress." the two said with vix turning into a stretcher and beelz lifting the butler onto vix and wheeling them away.

"My my impressive as always I see." Rachel said comments on the skill and power Naruto now possess.

"Yea well if you did not come into my life,this never would have happened so...thank you,once again." Naruto said back,he then looked around to see if anyone was near the vicinity.

See that nobody was around he picked up Rachel in a hug.

"Really...thank you." Naruto said sound very sincere causing Rachel's eyes to widen.

"You know you're a lot lighter than I thought you would be." Naruto said jokingly.

"Just shut up." Rachel said with a single tear rolling down her face as she kissed him,happy she could act like this and not have to act noble and harsh all the time.

Now one who didn't know that Rachel is a vampire that has lived for thousands of years would assume that Naruto was some sort of pedophile,but because Rachel was older then than she looked and acted like it he had no real problem with it nor did the vampire bunny.

After breaking apart they both bit down on each others necks for a light snack.

Unknown to them,Makoto was viewing the display and was smirking slightly while a few dirty situations ran through her mind.

Kokonoe was also watching and looked slightly sad but them shock her head and left to continue a test she was doing with what her father's nox was able to cut exactly,because the blades were only said to cut what cannot be normal cut.

' **Night time' (because castle alucard) the groups dreamscapes**

While most nights the group of teens had dreamless sleeps this night however is very different.

First was Rachel she was standing in her family's prised rose garden yet all of them had withered and died Rachel then looked around and saw that the castle looked abandoned and dead.

She then looked around and saw the dead bodies of Makoto and valkenhayn with Naruto covered in black energy holding up the barely alive Kokonoe with Okami through her chest.

" _The black susano'o but the unit was purified and restored to it's original state after we came through the boundary."_ through Rachel.

" **Hahahahahaha,his body is mine now useless vampire."** the dark suit of armor said in Terumi's voice causing the suit to emit green energy as well.

Rachel was then picked up and stabbed ensuring her death because of the power of Okami.

"N-n-naruto,*chough* i'm sorry." Rachel said before all when dark,ending the vampires nightmare.

 **Kokonoe's dream**

Kokonoe was currently on the ground panting and bloody.

She looked to see nine the phantom fighting Naruto.

It was mostly even until nine summoned her fire demon **(or whatever the hell that thing is)** and landed a decisive strike on Naruto breaking his right arm and ribs.

Kokonoe tried to move as the zombified and evil version of the kind mother she knew, (even if it was briefly) walked up to Naruto and placed her hand on his chest and started to burn his insides out slowly causing him to scream in pure agony as Kokonoe was forced to watch as her secret object of her affection was burned alive by her own mother.

 **Makoto's dream**

In the nightmare that plagued even the ever hyperactive and joyful Makoto she and Naruto were being kept in holding cells.

Naruto had a red liquid covering his body making the shape of a fox,this only happens when he used the full power of the chakra ouroboros absorbed.

Currently 'testing'/torturing Naruto was Relius,nine,Turumi and worst of all Kokonoe that had a look of glee at Naruto's screams.

Makoto banged on the glass tube which should normally break but the drugs injected into Makoto's body made her as useless as a baby.

Eventually Naruto died through the pain and brutality of the experiments and the group moved onto her.

 **Naruto's room**

Naruto awoke to find dark sad and hateful feeling from the 3 women,he quickly got dressed and made two shadow clones (his jutsu gotten from the kyuubi's memories) and he himself ran to Rachel's room wit the two clones heading to Kokonoe and Makoto.

 **Rachel's room**

Rachel had just broken out in a cold sweat after she woke up from her nightmare,it greatly troubled her,would Terumi somehow kill the residents of her castle….would he somehow take Naruto from her.

Then Naruto entered the room with a worried/scared looking Vix and beelz cowering behind him.

What the hell happened Rahel you look like you have seen a ghost." Naruto said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, it was just a figure of speech,Rachel was quite friendly with the ghosts of Alucard castle probably because a few were past family members sadly be was never able to meet his in laws,that's right Naruto and Rachel were married by blood,when a vampire drinks from there also vampire lover they were married in a way by a sort of blood pact if both consented and had genuine feeling for eachother.

"So you gonna inform me what's got you so freaked out?" Naruto asked again sitting down on Rachel large king sized bed next to her and giving her a hug,Naruto the noticed her pajamas that her covered with fake blood stain and Alucard cross designs,the nightware being quite out of character for the noble vampire.

.

.

.

"I had a nightmare." Rachel said quietly.

.

.

.

"Your kidding right,the noble and powerful Rachel Alucard was freaked out by a nightmare so much that her powers went haywire." Naruto said not believing that Rachel could have been scared by a nightmare. She may have acted out of character around him and the other girls at times because she did not need to keep up her regal atmosphere 24/7 around them,she acted her true self with him mostly but no matter which Rachel you talked with she would not be scared of some nightmare.

"I lost you,to Terumi,and them he had you kill us all,me last,and slowly." Rachel admitted giving a reason for her fear.

Naruto had heard about this Terumi guy,mostly from ouroboros,but he heard a few cursed from the Rachel and the others at times.

"I guess that would freak you out." Naruto said kissing her forehead and offering his neck still with the two holes that served as the scar of the transformation from his old life to his new life.

Rachel then bit into him drinking her favorite liquid treat,it was rude to drink as much as she did but Naruto could handle some large blood loss and he tasted amazing.

"O um excuse me,that was quite rude of me." Rachel said noticing that she drank way more than she normally does.

"Anyway you go back to bed,you need your sleep." Naruto said not caring at all about his large decline in blood,he then stood up the leave Rachel in peace.

" stay." Rachel said holding his hand yet again showing her weak side,but Naruto never mindeds it made her more appealing in his eye he did not want to be blood bonded to a posh unfeeling bitch.

Naruto then smiled and lay down with her cuddling her and drifting off to sleep,not feeling the rip in the boundary.

 **Kokonoe's room**

"So mind telling me what's got you in such a mood?" Naruto said seeing Kokonoe sitting cross legged on her bed eating catnip and chocolate having a moody look on her face which your normally saw if you interrupted her research or an experiment fucked up.

.

.

.

"So are you going to just keep being an emo glutton,or are you going to tell me why you cut up a ton of shit?" Naruto said looking at the bookcase that was sliced into MANY pieces.

"Hey what's this?" Naruto asked picking up a black kaka jacket.

"Oh that,it's your jacket." Koko said like it was no big deal.

"Wait you MADE me a kaka jacket!" Naruto said in wonder.

Gifting a non kaka a jacket was said to be a great honor.

It is said only if a high ranking kaka had complete faith and trust in you would gift you this,the only other account of this happening of in fact Kokonoe's farther,Jubei, giving Jackets to the rest of the heros after the defeat of the black beast even if hakumen could not even use his because he is permanently inside a suit of armor.

Taking a closer look at the jacket he saw that the main part of the jacket was pure black, the ears were a silver color with the zipper being red the paw digne and the slots for claws were a silver like the ears of the jacket.

Naruto the sensed something off with the jacket he then channeled seithr from his astronomical stores just like his chakra. ( **He has the natural seithr because of the susano'o)**

The clock then was covered in red glowing lines like the black beast from the books he had read on the all powerful entity and the jacket seemed to become seithr itself with small fragments breaking off and disappearing into nothing. **(like when ragna enters blood kain/blazblue in the more modern games)**

"Wow thank you,I will give it to the boss later." Naruto said smiling.

"So where's the original?" Kokonoe asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh he's with Rachel seems like all three of you got the spooks." the clone said.

"Of course he is." Kokonoe said sadly looking down.

"Wait…..why are you,oh…. I get it…...you saw us earlier." Naruto said sadly.

He knew that all 3 of them had feeling for him,he smelled there hormones one time when he was using the kyuubi chakra.

The truth was he and Rachel had not really moved past kissing and drinking from each other due to the fact they had only been together for less then one month only about two weeks in fact.

"I know you guys had similar feelings,Rachel was the one that made the move on me,I was hoping to think of a better answer before I had to confront you and Makoto." the clone said before sitting down next to Kokonoe and grabbing some chocolate "HEY!" Kokonoe said slightly peeved that her sugary treat was taken.

"So what do you want to say?" Naruto asked half kaka. **(because correct me if I am wrong but the kaka are clones from Jubei's DNA…..I think)**

As Naruto was about to bite into the stolen chocolate Kokonoe then kissed him right out of the blue flustering him slightly allowing her to grab her chocolate back,when she stopped she then smirked at him with her fanged smile.

"You'a meenie but." Naruto said curling up comically looking if he were about to cry.

.

.

.

"I had a nightmare." Kokonoe admitted.

"Wait you,I thought you were the great professor Kokonoe,scientific genius,how could YOU have something as trivial as a nightmare?" Naruto said not really believing her because that's not the type of person she was…..not the person he loved.

"My mother,well the dark evil phantom version of her she defeated me and burned you…..from the inside out as I had to watch,I never had much of a relationship with mom and dad,but seeing one of them kill the man you most care about,it hurts." Kokonoe explained looking to the corner of her room where her father's,and now her nox lay next to a stereotypical witch hat.

"You still wish you could sort your problems out with them don't you,they may have been missing but you still love them don't you." Naruto said knowing the answer.

Nine and jubei had to leave Kokonoe alone a lot turing her childhood.

Nine making new types of magic and then when she was killed,and her farther away preventing certain events from happening and he had to train the bloodedge.

But they were still her parents,no matter what,they still loved her that's the reason they left so much.

Nine to make sure others could defend themselves and furthering her own power.

And Jubei preventing things that could bring harm to the world and in extension…...her.

Kokonoe never understood this as a child,and when she finally realized it she was too late,her mother had been turned into a psychotic revenant working for Terumi,and her father was busy with Ragna and she was busy being controlled by sector seven being forced to make all the nukes and controlling hakumen.

She had made a lot of mistakes.

But this was a new world,she needed to atone for them here….before she could be with him.

"Koko…..Kokooooooo…...KOKO!" Shouted Naruto snapping Kokonoe out of her dase.

"Hey I will see you in the morning get some rest." the clone said before he dispelled himself turning him into a dispersing cloud of smoke the only evidence he was there being the missing Kaka jacket.

They did not notice the familiarity of the the boundary rip.

 **Makoto's room**

Makoto was in a fetal position drinking tea straight from the teapot and rocking back and forth.

"Ok what the hell happened to you,the last time I saw you like this was when me Kokonoe and Rachel pranked you into thinking we were out of nut tea." Naruto said seeing his beastkin crush seemingly upset which never really happens with her normally happy and hyperactive mood well except when she used the true power of her new fighting style.

"I had a nightmare." Makoto admitted being a bit more open than the others.

"Was it that one were nuts don't exist again?" Naruto said knowing about a recurring nightmare Makoto had.

"No,it was linking to are old world,some people and Kokonoe they experimented on us,you died from the pain you suffered through,and,oh god,the look on Kokonoe's face." Makoto said shivering,it was know by valkenhayn and him and Rachel that Kokonoe and Makoto were actually very good friends due to the fact they were both beastkin,and from the discrimination it was natural that beastkin stuck vividly seeing her best friend looking like that while she slowly killed her crush….was…...devastating for her.

"I know Koko,YOU know Koko,we both know she would never become that person,she is the daughter of Konoe mercury not Nine the phantom." Naruto reassured sitting down next to Makoto and placing a hand her shoulder.

"But….it's also me…...what if I fully lose myself when I use **that** ,I could never forgive myself if I hurt you guys!" Makoto ranted,hating the hidden power that she had constantly locked away,lest she enter a insane murderous rampage.

"Let's go have a practice match,you need to show yourself that you and only you are in control." Naruto said,the clone that was with Makoto sent his memories to the original with Rachel they then switched via substitution jutsu.

 **Training ground**

Naruto stood across from Makoto holding a wooden practise sword because if **that** was angered too much by a lot of pain and other things it would get bad.

Makoto then pulled out a pair of fingerless leather gloves that seemed to resonate with some kind of extremely powerful aura.

These were the ultimus,a replacement for the boundary lost impact.

Instead of boosting your power for a short time if you used their power the increased strength even more as long as the gloves stay on.

Apparently this was a fragment of the broken Hachiman unit **(shinto god of war,if you did not know the units and sharingan jutsu are named after shinto gods)** it was said to take the form of the weapon that would change the face of the earth,Kokonoe managed to use the broken fragment of the unit to make the gloves for Makoto increasing her strength to astronomical levels.

Makoto then clasped her hands together and started to concentrate as seithr poured out of her body.

Her ears then lengthened looking more like fox ears and her tail was completely engulfed in the seithr making the brown huggable fuzz impossible to see,she tail then split into 9 smaller fox tails.

A cloak of seithr covered her whole body not unlike Naruto's kyuubi cloak.

Makoto then looked at Naruto with one of her eyes being gold with a background of black and the other looking normal.

This was the other makoto…...the dark hateful one…...she called herself revenant.

The did not notice that the rip would send through something horrible or something great.

 **Ok woot done this is the longest chap I have ever made so hope you like it.**

 **I want you guys to tell me who you want to come through the portal** **I was thinking** **Nine/konoe or a buffed lambda/nu but you guys say what you want and if the ideas are good I may use them and do you like what I did with Makoto?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok i'm back with some nice reviews and one guy getting super pissed at ouroboros absorbed kyuubi.**

 **A really nice review from ccg's ninja so thank you for that.**

 **And from thinking about it adding nine/konoe to the pairing would have been awkward because I planned on having her have a split personality with the phantom toned down and the fact of Kokonoe being here (even if we did see them fight over ragna in a spectacles of eros segment) and for her Konoe persona I would have to work out the whole not loving jubei and stuff so yeaaaaaaaa (unless a good idea gets sent to me),so the first extra person that will come through the boundary will be Lambda (also backed up my ccg's ninja thx again for your kind words) but there will be a few things changed with her. And very surprisingly nobody had a problem with Rachel so that's good cus I thought I would get a lot of flack for that decision.** **Ame no Ryuubi** **also thanks for your support and don't worry you will be seeing Nu.**

 **Anyway start the story**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own jack shit.**

 **1 2 3 START**

"Come on Makoto who is in control here you or that damn fox in your body!" Naruto shouted blacking strikes from Makoto with his chakra reinforced wooden sword because if this was normal wood at would shatter in an instant due to the massive physical strength Makoto had and it was further increased by using the power of revitant.

Makoto's eyes were still mismatched and her arms were still wrapped in seithr looking almost like a beast head.

" **I'll show you to try to kick me out,** Naruto! Look out!" Makoto said her voice distorting showing that it was revitant that was speaking her voice then changed back to Makoto sounding worried.

" **Hell's maw!** " Revitant said.

The beastkin's arm were then wrapped in more seithr making her arm look like full heads of the black beast.

Revitant then got behind Naruto with a large burst of speed and proceeded to punch him over and over with the **Hell's fang's** making the move that Makoto called **Hell's maw.**

There was an evil stronger version of the technique but it was designed for killing and revitant did not have 100% control of Makoto's body.

" **This will finish it! Wither ascender! Hades comet! Twilight starfall!"** Revitant shouted as she unleashed a barrage of powerful assaults onto Naruto.

She uppercutted him making him fly into the air as she said wither ascender. She then jumped and unleashed a dowards gut punch charged with a lot of seithr she did this as she said hades comet. She then finished it off with attacking his gut again with a powerful heel kick thus using the twilight starfall.

All of these moves made up Makoto's new fighting style focused around attacking the enemy with barfist fighting or 'taijutsu' as the ninja's called it but the difference was that this fighting style was heavily focused around her using her seithr to charge these attacks.

As the smoke from the attack cleared Naruto shakily stood up but looking at him revealed he was wearing the chains of ouroboros as a sort of backup armor reducing the damage dealt by a dangerous combo.

Naruto wiped some blood coming out of his mouth off with his hand.

"ha ,you have gotten pretty good,Makot-!" Naruto said before his vision became blurry and his eyes snapped wide open as black and green energy started to explode from his body.

"hahahahaha…. **HAHAHAHAHA,I'm back bitches."** Naruto said in a distorted voice said and one Makoto didn't want to recognise or ever hear again.

"TERUMI!" Makoto shouted in rage.

" **O look it's the disobedient squirrel,so you're eager for the first beating you dumb animal?"** the revived Terumi said.

Being alerted by the large explosion of power the now awake Rachel,Kokonoe and Valkenhayn were at the scene,Vix and Beelz stayed behind because of the massive power that was unleashed was too much for them to handle at their level of power.

"You dare show yourself again you detestable snake!" Rachel said quite annoyed at the fact she had to deal with this seemingly unkillable brute and the amount of rage she felt was extremely large due to the fact he has possessed her blood husband.

" **Haha your welcome that basterd need to pay for what he did to father."** Revenant said.

" **Ohohoho,looks like the animal also has a guest in her body."** Terumi said in amusement.

" **Yea your dame snake chain bitch absorbed my father and part of his soul mixed with part of the black beasts soul,fun fact the thing was female,and thus I was born now you either take full unquestioned control of his body or I kill you both!"** Revenant explained.

" **Will we get to that later sweetheart,now ouroboros kill this lot!"** Terumi ordered this nox.

" **I don't take orderssss from you anymore,I guessssss we have no choice."** Ouroboros said.

The snake like nox then unleashed many chains from many portals all over the ground.

The sentient weapon then made the chains converge making the outline of a body.

The nox then shot towards Terumi and ripped some shiny looking orb out of his chest and added to the chain body.

The chains then all unleashed a light,when the light died down they saw Naruto but all of his pants were ripped **(forgot to mention that he is just wearing a larger version of what he was wearing when he was 8 lat chap)** were ripped also on his upper body he was wearing the Kaka Jacket he got from Kokonoe and he was holding a sword in one hand **(disgaea d2/other recent games yoshitsuna)** and his arm was outside the jacket **(like Kokonoe)** and his other hand was in the Jacket showing three deadly sharp looking claws with seithr covering them.

At this point Terumi had reverted to his true form due to his ownership of the susano'o unit again.

"S **t** a **y** o **u** t **o** f **t** h **i** s **!** " Naruto said in a distorted voice.

He the charged Terumi and started slashing at him with his blade and his claws.

Terumi was dodging the sashes at his body with some difficulty.

He the saw he could not block a strike and made a sword out of energy and brought it up to block the sword slash only for the blade to shatter and cut Terumi down the middle,not deeply but enough to weaken someone heavily.

Revitant the moved in to strike Naruto only for a large golden crest to block her way.

"I cannot allow you to hurt my blood husband or let you continue to possess my…...friend." Rachel said with her arm outstretched showing it was the tsukuyomi unit and breaking her noble composer admitting that Makoto and most likely Kokonoe were her valued friends.

" **Grand skyfall.** " Rachel said causing a large bolt of lightning to shoot out at Revinant .

Thanks to her superior speed Revenant managed to dodge the bolt angering Rachel.

In response to this she formed a box of tsukuyomi seal's and made a magic circle under her that shot out black fire and more lighting.

Due to her enhanced body and even more so with the addition of seithr and even MORE with Revenant being in control caused the only damage to be done was Revenant was lying down on the ground heavily singed and was trying to stand up, keyword trying due to the effect the mass amount of lighting had on her nerves and muscles heavily paralyzing her.

Rachel then walked up to the burnt body and placed her hand on the girl's head using the power of the tsukuyomi to seal away Revenants psychi.

Makoto the opend her eyes and looked at Rachel. "I lost control again,I-I*sniff* i'm so sorry." Makoto said curling up into a ball and crying,only for Rachel to place a hand on her head and smile.

Back with Terumi Kokonoe had ignored Naruto and took over from him due to Naruto running out of steam due to the unstableness of him possessing Ouroboros.

" **Hello Koko-chan,How's the family I do hope your mother is not giving you too much grief,HAHAHAHA!"** Terumi said mockingly.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH,I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU AND THAT BITCH IZANAMI DID TO HER YOU MURDERING MOTHERFUCKER!" Kokonoe raged as she pulled out two guns and started to shoot at the original susano'o unit. **(Ebony and Ivory from devil may cry)** Terumi the put of a defencive seal blocking the hail of bullets.

" **Language,what would mommy dearest say if she heard that potty mouth on her lovely daughter,you do know she was crying and wished she could she you grow up as I killed her,slowly,ooooooh the sounds that she made,almost brings a tear to my eye,HAHAHA."** Terumi said even further pissing off Kokonoe.

She then cut through the seal with her father's blades with ease due to the power they had.

Then then helt her hand to his face an unleashed a large blast of fire magic from a seal that formed in her one free hand due to her only needing one to cut through the seal.

" **HELLFIRE LOCKBOX!** " Kokonoe shouted as she slammed her hands on the ground causing a wind cage to form around the black susano'o,Kokonoe then held out her palm causing the same fire blast to shoot towards the wind cage causing an extremely large explosion of of fire and destruction.

She then walked up to the downed Terumi as he was slowly picking himself up of the scorched ground.

" **HAHAHAHA you can't kill me without ensuring your stupid boyfriends death,that traitorous weapon can only sustain his soul for so long,hey but that way he will be able to meet the inlaws,HAHAHAHAHA"** Terumi said smugly.

"You know you're quite dumb for making something as powerful as the azure grimoire." Kokonoe said to the barely standing Terumi as she cut through him only for the blade to phase through his body.

She then stepped back as the susano'o unit threw up something back and green.

" **You BITCH what the hell did you just do?!"** the small Terumi said. **(when he is hit by Amane astral)**

"Cut the connection from the susano'o unit aka Naruto to your soul,told you,you were dumb." Kokonoe said her turn to be smug.

" **Damn you and that blasted sword."** Terumi said.

Then they all noticed a large rip in the sky.

"The boundary!" Kokonoe said looking at the pitch black portal leaking seithr.

Four bodies the fell from the rip and hit the ground all of them were passed out with 3 of them missing limbs well…...parts.

Kokonoe recognised all of them but one she never thought she would see again.

"Mother!" **(psych :D)** she said as she went over to Konoe or Nine **(ok I heard a thing where she does not like her original name cus she hates her father so she prefers to use Nine is this true? Cus if so plz teel me in a pm or review)** her clothes were tattered and slightly ripped which was not a good sign.

After checking her over she called. " valkenhayn take her to a bed and more those three to my workshop.

"Your lucky they showed up that means she will have to decide your punishment." Kokonoe said as Rachel locked the little black susano'o in a tsukuyomi box meaning he can't escape.

Naruto turned back into chains and shot towards his body reattaching his soul.

When he sat up he put on his new kaka jacket because the top half of his wardrobe was burned away by kokonoe.

"Well….that escalated quickly." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry…...if I held back revenant never took so much control you would have never been weakened enough to let Terumi out." Makoto said sounding very disappointed at her weakness.

"Don't say something like that,it's not your fault you can't hold back the spawn of two country destroying death beasts,in fact I think you're holding up more then well against them,and also now that Rachel sealed them away because we thought it would damage your mind if we sealed part of it away but if Revenant is a separate mind we can keep a shorter chain on her." Naruto reassured making Makoto feel a little better.

"Well her shouts of pain and frustration in my head are a little therapeutic,nice job with that tsukuyomi iron maiden Rachel." Makoto said giving a smile and thumbs to the chibi vampire,who smiled slightly in return to the thanks.

When Makoto and Naruto had limped back to Makoto's room.

When they both got through the door they both looked at each other and Naruto the kissed Makoto.

Very shocked by the action when she saw him a few hours ago kissing the resident vampire,even if she had just thought about doing the same to him. " _Stop arguing with yourself and kiss back dummie."_ Makoto through to herself causing her to kiss him back.

"By the way I know your bi." Naruto getting Makoto to blush.

"I-I-I-I-I d-don't k-now what your talking about." Makoto stutters heavily blushing. It was very true,she sometimes looks at Kokonoe a little and she definitely looked at Mai a bit,she even glanced at Rachel once or twice.

"Ok first just just massively stutterd,seconde you sometimes look at Koko,thirdly when you tell stories about this Mai friend of your you drool a little and finally you release a lot of pheromones my way like Koko does,so how are you not bi." Naruto said showing his proof.

"So you don't want me then because i'm a bit more sexualy diverse than you." Makoto said tearing up.

"wa-NO,in fact I find it a little hot." Naruto said smirking as he started to make out with her again.

After they broke apart for air. "Hey you need to get some rest and don't worry,I won't let that fox have you." Naruto forcefully at the end.

 **Kokonoe workshop/room**

"So who are the other three?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to the tinkering Kokonoe with Nine/Konoe on the bed.

"Well the first one is the edited eleventh prime field Lambda I told you about the we have the thirteenth called Nu and then Hades:Izanami who is the bitch responsible for bringing my mom back as her personal zombie slave that then gained free will but went crazy and wanted to recreate the world by controlling the amaterasu." Kokonoe explained.

"What i'm doing is taking parts from the two to fix Lambda,if I had all my gear in my lab I could fix all of them but I have to settle for fixing one and Lambda is the most trustworthy also the one i'm most familiar with because I partily made her." Kokonoe then said taking out a few metal parts and some semi mechanical looking organs from Nu and Izanami and implanting them into Lambda.

"Wait will this affect Lambda's mind at all?" Naruto asked.

"Most likely yes,but I had Rachel seal up Izanami good so that should prevent her trying to kill us all." Kokonoe award swapping a few more parts such as taking apart Izanami's ring and working the material into Lambda's blades.

"What about Nu?" Naruto then said.

"Well Lambda's calmness should cancel out Nu's violence so we should be fine." Kokonoe said again getting out a blowtorch.

.

.

.

.

"By the way why did you never tell me your mom was hot." Naruto said with a grin.

*thunk* was the sound of a metal cog hitting Naruto on the head,due to it being quite large it knocked him over.

"ow,I was just kidding." Naruto said as he sat up and pecked her on the cheek,causing her to blush a little more more then she was already.

"Mmmmmmmm,kitten,i'm…..sorry." Nine said in her sleep.

"What kind of mother was she?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"I can….hardly remember,she was very kind and valued me as the most important thing in the world to her." Kokonoe said thinking about her vague memories of her childhood.

"The letter,I hope she understands." Nine mumbled again.

Kokonoe's eyes widen as she suddenly looks through a drawer pulling out a letter addressed to her and Nine.

"I'll kill yo- where am I?" Nine said as she suddenly bolted awake.

Kokonoe then ran over to her and hugged her.

"I missed you." Kokonoe admitted.

"That voice….Koko?" Nine asked as she hugged back.

"Hi mum." Kokonoe said as she pulled out of the hug and saw something very surprising one eye was that of Nine the phantom and the other that of Nine the sage.

" _Have their personalities somehow combined?"_ Kokonoe thought.

"My you're so grown up now,i'll make a new world for you as well as celica…..what the hell,my head." Nine said her tone changing to slightly crazed and insane then went back to normal as she held her head in pain.

"Mother calm down that other you and Izanami are not in control anymore." Kokonoe said.

"What other me? And who is this Izanami?" Nine asked.

"I will explain later but first dad left us this." Kokonoe holding out the letter.

"Oh…..that…..well I guess you're old enough now." Nine said.

Kokonoe the opened the letter and started to read out loud.

"Dear my wonderful Koko and Nine.

I'm sorry,it's time you got told about the truth behind your birth and if you are reading this I have passed on. Your mother and I aren't really lover's per say,you're a smart girl so you should have seen it. The truth are marriage was mostly for convenience because of your mother's pregnancy.

The reality is that after we beat the black beast he released many pheromones having certain…..effects when a party was thrown for the six of us we all got very drunk and the pheromones took full effect.

All of us ended up getting very frustrated and after we left me and your mother we locked eyes and it just sort of…..happened, and thus nine months later you were born and we got married for convenience and the fact your mother got hit on like five times per day so it was also a way for her to stop the assult of horney mages knocking down her door.

I'm very sorry to tell you this I hope you can forgive us,but one thing never changed,first we will always be best friends and most importantly both of us love you more than anything.

From Jubei.

As Kokonoe looked through the letter she had a reaction most would not expect she said.

"I always wondered why you never showed husband and wife affection…...I understand…...but who knew the black beast would do something like that so you two would go at it." Kokonoe said.

"Well I did find Jubei kinda cute and if you think we were bad you should have seen trinity and Hakumen,and Terumi also made out with some random guy's." Nine said happy that her daughter understood what happened and was not angry at them and she then started in shock about trinity but mostly the ever hollow Hakumen having sex and she burst out laughing at the effect on Terumi.

"T-t-that is too good,holy shit,i'm crying." Kokonoe said when Nine noticed Naruto in the room.

"Sup,i'm Koko's boyfriend." Naruto said casually.

 **Ok I know this chap is shorter but I wanted to post more stuff for you guys quick so hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so i'm back with another chap.**

 **Hope you all liked the last one sorry if you found my reason for Nine not loving jubei kinda stupid and lame but it was one of the only reasons I could think of. Also guest review "god...no" to what? And all nice and helpful reviews thanks for your support.**

 **And the pairing if any of you want an update on the paring then it's:Rachel,Kokonoe,Makoto,Nine/Kone (still don't have that info if she does not like her birth name cus I am NOT a blazblue expert) and finally the the upgraded Lambda (meaning she may act like like the funny Nu and if under HEAVY stress or pain Izanami might slightly break through)**

 **Anyway all nice feedback is nice and appreciated**

 **Disclaimer I don't own jack shit.**

 **1 2 3 START**

"You have a WHAT!" Nine shouted at her daughter.

"Yea so what's the big deal if i'm in a relationship with someone." Kokonoe said.

"Have you…...done anything?" Nine asked.

"W-w-what,who the hell do think I am.

"Well I can see your underwear." **(btw everybody looks as they normally do,except for Naruto obviously)** Nine said.

"Says miss super cleavage." Kokonoe countered. Causing Nine to look down at herself.

"W-w-w-what the hell happened to my robes,it looks like a perv tore them up." a blushing Nine said covering her gifted chest.

Kokonoe then handed her a purple Kaka jacket with glowing red parts **(kinda like if you made her phantom clothes into a kaka jacket)** she then put it on covering the azure's gift to the world.

"Wait this feels different then my old jacket." Nine said pulling her hood down letting her hair flow out.

"yeah ,well most of everything was lost to the boundary,so I remade it." Kokonoe said eating some chocolate and scribbling down some notes.

"Well you make clothes much better than Jubei,they were kinda scratchy." Nine admitted.

"So tell me what have you been doing since you arrived here?" Nine asked.

"Well all of us got are age reduced so we mostly stayed here and trained,we adventure into the new world a bit and made a deal with this lying ass leader guy called the hokage or whatever to come back when we were 16 to enroll as ninja,we only did it to cure boredom really and revenge for the first six years of his life,we also had some other people here Rachel alucard and her butler Valkenhayn and another girl called Makoto,oh and that reminds me I got a present for you." Kokonoe said after she finished she pulled out a golden cage with marking on all the bars,inside this cage was a little black and green…..thing that was swearing a lot.

" **I will murder both you bitches and piss on your dead bodies and then i'm going to bleed that vampire dry and take the animals to a pound and pay to get them put down!"** the chibi Terumi said.

"Is that?" Nine said.

"Yes,hey boy looks who's here,behave and you get a treat." Kokonoe said very smugly.

" **I'M NOT A DOG YOU FELINE BITCH!"** Terumi said bangging on the cage.

"Want a stick?" Naruto said to the sage handing out a metal stick charged with electricity.

They then sat there as Nine continually shocked Terumi with a smile on your face.

"Your such a good daughter,what did I do to deserve you." Nine said hugging Kokonoe.

"Uuuuuummmmm,you did kinda help save the world." Naruto said now his turn to use the 'Terumi stick'.

"Wait you said valkenhayn was here,it's been to long last I heard he was very caught up in looking after clovis daughter." Nine said with a smile.

"Someone called? Oh good to see you again madam Nine!" The suddenly there Valkenhayn said bowing to his old friend.

"Its nice to see you again Valkenhayn how is your master doing,Clovis was it?" Nine said in a friendly manner.

"I'm afraid that he passed away about a year after your death madam,I now serve his daughter lady Rachel." Valkenhayn said sadly because of his good friendship with his old master.

"Ah so the legendary sage has awoken from her slumber,I believe you have been introduced to Naruto,I am Rachel the head of the noble Alucard family." Rachel politely showing respect for the member of the six heroes,all the while the very out of character Valkenhayn was using the 'Terumi stick'.

"What is this barbaric thing you are doing to our prisoner?" Rachel asked.

"Don't dis it until you try it~." Naruto said holding out a stick.

Rachel then took it and shocked Terumi once….the again,and again,and again.

"Why I must say this does seem to be very therapeutic and entertaining." Rachel said.

"Thank you Naruto,you must be thirsty,Valkenhayn bring some tea for are new guest,according to you she has a similar sweet tooth to her daughter,some sugarcane blend should do nicely." Rachel said.

"Excellent choice m'lady." the butler said heading to brew the chosen tea.

"Wait valkenhayn cooking…..YES." Nine said excitedly,it was common knowledge that the werewolf butlers cooking and brewing skill were second to none,immortals were always excellent cook due to all the practice they have but the werewolf was a cut above the rest.

"So how long have you and my daughter been seeing each other?" Nine asked.

"Well we kinda….hadarefirstkissafewhoursago." Kokonoe said quickly.

"Awwwwww,you two are so cute." Nine said hugging her daughter.

She then started to stroke Kokonoe's ears,embarrassing her.

"P-p-please stop." Kokonoe asked.

"No you are to cute." the witch said.

"N-n-n-nya." Kokonoe stuttered out falling down on the floor with are tails swishing from side to side in happiness and pleasure at the ear rubbing.

"Well tell me what do you think of my daughter?" Nine asked with new susano'o.

"There are many things I like about Koko,her kind personality when she shows it,her brain,the fact that she always wanted to try and improve everything around her being it people or weapons and the fact that she want to atone for the bad things she has done,plus she is kind of attractive,but now I don't need to worry about where that comes from." Naruto said making Nine smile and Kokonoe mentaily smile because she wanted to hear what they said about her when they through she passed out from getting her ears rubbed,which in fact only made her very sleepy.

"Well maybe I could make a new world with you too,nng,my head it hurts so much,there a voice that keeps telling me things,insane things,what the hell is happening?" Nine said her phantom side breaking out again and was apparently telling her to do things.

"Ok just sit down,listen after Terumi killed you a few hundred years later you were brought back as a revenant my something called Hades:izanami,you were basically a mindless zombie,until you were set free and you had a consion again but your time in the boundary drove you insane you went around trying to control the amatarasu to create a 'new world' for you and your sister,best guess both yourself from those times converged and now Nine the phantom is in the back of your head trying to get your body to itself and get rid of Nine the sage." Naruto explained.

Nine suddenly had a large headache causing an influx of all the things she did as the phantom,hurting innocents and even throwing Kokonoe and Celica to the side to complete her mad and insane mission.

"Oh Koko,i'm so sorry." Nine said looking at her daughter.

"Now the best way to fix this is for you to mind walk and beat phantom into submission,I can perform the spell down if you like." Naruto offered causing Nine to nod with a serious face.

Nine lay down on Kokonoe's bed and held his palm over Nine head.

" **Ninja art:great mind walk.** " Naruto said as Nine's vision went black.

When she opened her eyes she was in a large corridor with many names on the room doors.

" _N….Ni…..ne,Nine can you hear me,it's me Naruto I am currently speaking to you via thought sharing."_ Naruto thought sending the message to Nine.

" _You have to move through your mindscape and find phantom and lock her away in some sort of prison the rooms around you seem to have things sealed in them find and empty one and seal Phantom in it then I will pull you out and back to the castle,and whatever you do don't lose if Phantom locks you in a room she will gain control."_ Naruto explained.

As Nine walked through the seemingly endless corridors she started looked at the names of the rooms. Irrational hate and stupidness were locked and had chains covering the doors the most surprising/unsurprising depending on who you asked was the room labeld uglyness/unsexyness.

The door was made of metal had no handle to even open it was boarded up with steel girders had an very unreasonable amount of chains and was covered in sealing tags,this was also the exactly the same setup as one of Terumi's rooms only it was labeled as 'kindness'.

" _Well that's not very shocking you are hot as fuck."_ Naruto commented. " _You're my daughters boyfriend!"_ Nine replied. " _well I have a dislike of lying so that's why I said it,also that door makes way too much sense as well."_ Naruto said commenting on the door opposite from Nine.

It was labeled 'sexyness' and was flung open and had large neon arrows pointing towards the door and a flashing sign saying 'enter'.

" _Anyway your fabulous body aside you need to find phantom."_ Naruto said making the now blushing Nine continue her search.

As she turned another corridor she found another version of her wearing the very provocative and alluring version of her normal clothes.

"I'll make you pay for what you made me do to my sister and Kokonoe!" Nine said to phantom who just smirked and made the fist of her personal fire elemental come out of a seal to try to slam her into a wall only for Nine to jump over the fist and shoot fire at phantom causing her to raise a wall of water to block the attack.

Nine the disappeared in purple flame only to appear in front of phantom and fire a blast of wind to her face,then summoning her elemental to blast her with fire only to be further increased with some more wind from Nine.

Sadly phantom managed to dodge the attack by also turning into purple fire and fired a blast of rock and fire mixing together to form a raging hot ball of deadly magma coming the sage's way the elemental then blocked the attack with it's bulky and fire resistant arm causing minimal damage.

"Soon I will be free and I will make my new world killing everything you love and i'll make you watch as Kokonoe is crying over her dead mate only to break her neck right afterwards,then you have my permission to die." Phantom threatened.

"Not on your life,Nine i'm sending backup, **Ouroboros**." Naruto said. Causing the snake like chain to appear from it's normal green seal and stabbed the insane replica through her main magic casting arm with the blade on the end of one of it's many chains.

"Y-you bastard,i'll kill you." phantom said holding her arm.

" **Great lighting basilisk!** " Nine shouted as Ouroboros wrapped around phantom.

"IT'S OVER!" Nine shouted as she launched a massive amount of lighting at phantom Ouroboros acting as a lighting rod and amplifier making the lighting about twice was strong.

"Scream my name!" Nine continued as she unleashed even more spells at the trapped phantom,a final wind spell knocked her into a door labeled 'Phantom' the door then shut and Ouroboros wrapped the door in chains adding to the defence against the revenants influence.

"Good boy." Nine said as both her eyes became full yellow iris and the black sclera showing she had fully absorbed phantom gaining full control of her revitant body. She the stroked Ouroboros's head as a few of the doors in the halls of Nines mind opened slightly such as 'openness' and 'morals' closed slightly and 'perversion' open to the point where being attracted to your daughter mate was kinda alluring and hot and then finally 'provocativeness' opened and 'shame' closed a bit again making so sleeping or being attracted to your daughter mate was a likeable fantasy.

 **Real world**

"Glad your back,you job buddy." Naruto said feeding Ouroboros a rat made of seithr,the snake nox enjoying the treat immensely.

" **It issss good to sssee you again missstresssss."** Ouroboros said to Nine.

"Good to see you talking and acting on your won again not just a slave or a poke slave." Nine said with a smile as Terumi in his cage scared at them some more as it was now Ouroboros turn with the 'Terumi stick'.

"Uhhhh what the hell,last thing I remember was mom making me pass out because she rubbed my ears to much." Kokonoe said ditching the sleeping act.

"Hmm,oh looks like you loot sorted out the Phantom problem,nice job." Kokonoe said as she went back over to fixing and upgrading Lambda.

"Soooo heard the scary witch lady is back." Makoto said barging into the room accidentally breaking the pet's cage.

" **I'M FREE BITCHES!"** Terumi said running off.

"MAKOTO RESTRAIN HIM!" Kokonoe shouted.

" on it." Makoto said running after Terumi.

"Where the fuck you think you're going bitch." Makoto said punching Terumi into Kokonoe's wall.

"Well you lot clear off I need peace if i'm going to finish Lambda,and take Terumi with you." Kokonoe said going back to her work.

When they had left the lab Makoto asked.

"Sooo you're not going to try to kill us all again right?" Makoto asked Nine.

"No,that part of my personality has been locked away,Phantom should never make an appearance again." Nine replied.

"Awesome!" Makoto Makoto said throwing her arms up in the air.

"Excuse me madam Nine your tea is prepared,oh madam Makoto your tea has also been prepared." Valkenhayn said as he suddenly appeared.

As Naruto had left Nine decided to ask Makoto some questions.

"So,what's the hot one like?" Nine asked.

"Well Naruto is a very complex person,he's kind,hates all kinds of discrimination and enjoys a good fight he was also turned into a vampire about a month ago." Makoto answers.

"A vampire,my daughter is a lucky girl." Nine said.

"Well we all are according to a talk I had with Rachel,Naruto is the male heir to the Alucard clan,meaning he will need to take multiple wives,apparently Rachel had four step mothers." Makoto said dooling a little.

" _Well he is very good looking I wonder….wait NO bad Nine he's Kokonoe's mate,he's Kokonoe's mate,can't lust after your daughter's mate."_ NIne thought having a mental debate with herself.

"What in the hell!" Makoto said seeing Naruto sucked into a boundary portal along with Terumi.

"What the devil is all this racket about?" Rachel asked appearing from her normal black portal as she normally did.

"Naruto just got sucked into the boundary!" Makoto answers.

"Quickly to Kokonoe,if anyone she will be able tell tell us what happened and hopefully fix this vile mess." Rachel said making a portal and walking through it being followed by the other two women.

"Kokonoe did you just know what happened?" Makoto asked the half kaka who was grabbing gear from around her room.

"It's my fucking fault I messed with Izanami's ring too much it distorted the boundary,son of a bitch why does this always happen to me." Kokonoe said running out of the room to the rip in the dimensions.

"Ok i'm going to mentally link myself to him and hopefully get him back out." Kokonoe said setting up a monitor that showed Naruto from a third person angel.

" _Naruto can you hear me."_ Kokonoe thought.

" _Yea what the fuck happened."_ Naruto thought back.

" _I kinda ripped the boundary open by mistake."_ Kokonoe admitted.

" _Well shit,now how to I get out of this hell hole."_ Naruto thought back looking where we was.

Naruto's surroundings were a large black box like space with no exit.

" _From the readings i'm getting you have to defeat the guardian of this place to get out,but you need to find Terumi,he still has part of the susano'o power the longer he stays here the stronger he will get,and don't spend too long here or the susano'o will overlord and will be reduced to 20% power."_ Kokonoe explained.

 **(CCG'S Ninja your wish has been granted….somewhat)**

A mass of seithr suddenly formed taking the shape of a man the seithr then disappeared and a large well built man was revealed. He had semi long blue hair that passed his neck and was wearing some white clothes with the shirt worn like a cloak showing his large mussels with many marking covering his body,from the look of this guy Naruto knew it has Azreal with mad dog due to hearing about him from some of Kokonoe's stories.

" _Fuck."_ was all Kokonoe had to respond to this predicament.

" _From the reading his full power has been restored,so watch it he's not that fast but if he hits you,it's going to hurt."_ Kokonoe warned.

Knowing his speed would give him an advantage Naruto summoned devil's sunrise,the bade looking sharper and the metal looking more shiny most likely due to the susano'o boosted power because he was right in the boundary.

"Well you look pretty strong,fight me,give me some entertainment!" Azrael shouted at him.

"Careful what you wish for, **great susano'o blade release,god's sunset!** " Naruto shouted making his blade become covered in seithr almost looking like the blade had grown. This was one of the full blade releases that Naruto could use,he pushed the sword to the limit makinging it gain a different form largely increasing it's power,or in this case almost doubling the speed boost and some power increase.

"Haha this is perfect I always wanted to challenge people with the power of the gods." Azrael said as he got into a battle stance.

Suddenly Naruto was in front of the mad dog and brought his blade down to cut his arm off.

The battle hardened warrior brought up his hand and covered it with seithr totally blocking the strike. "Hahaha this is the power the boundary has given me for being it's gatekeeper,it's the perfect life this dimension is happy and I get to fight everything stupid enough to wonder in here,but one day i'm going to get out and rip that dame cat Kokonoe in TWO for what she did to me!" Azrael said.

" _He's pretty good to have reacted to that,gonna have to go all out if I want to get around that seithr armor."_ Naruto thought.

" **In the world of the old ones 666 nights passed were the gods moon was champion and then the devil almighty sun became the lord of the sky then they clashed in the the war known as the eclipse, great devils sun,hades correlation,amaterasu's brother!"** Naruto chanted making the sword explode with seithr. This was the final form of devil's sunrise. The chant named amaterasu's brother gave the blade power,even Kokonoe could not explain why,Naruto just heard the voice in his head and chanted and the blade's power increased astronomically.

The line of red in the middle of the blade grew to making tribal marking all over the blade and then gem shined so much brighter with it's blood red color.

"Now THIS is power,I think you're my favorite person i'm going to beat into the ground,now come at me!" Azrael said to Naruto with a slightly crazed look confirming why he is named mad dog.

"Don't blink." Naruto said his body now being covered in seithr the only part of him visible was his glowing red eye showing his vampiric transformation.

Naruto and the boundary guardian clashed blows each one getting cut up heavily.

Azrael came up in front of him and threw a punch which Naruto barely blocked,the mad dog then continued his assault tiring Naruto out to almost falling down but the mad dog was also out of steam.

"HAHAHAHAHA,this is the most fun I have ever HAD,you may pass and collect your asshole friend,on one condition,if you visit again and spar with me sometime." Azrael said making the black box disappear. Naruto nodded and grabbed Terumi before a found a red and black portal that he went through,he looked back only to find the mad dog laughing.

 **Ok done hope you liked that chap guys and CCG'S ninja your request has been fulfilled hope that's up to your standards and he may make another appearance later in the story.**

 **But anyway all feedback is wanted as long as it's not flaming and I hope you continue to enjoy my work-wolfie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright i'm back with the next chap hopefully I will get to canon with this one.**

 **Also thanks for all your continued support.**

 **Disclaimer don't own shit.**

 **1 2 3 START**

 **1 year after last chap**

" **Devil's nova!** " Naruto said bringing down devil's sunrise but covered in flame like seithr on the blocking Azrael.

Over the one year Naruto and some of the others constantly came here to train with the mad dog because they found out he can't be kill normally because the boundary seemed to just heal all damage within a few hours allowing the residents of castle alucard to test and train some of there life threatening techniques.

Kokonoe came here too,both managed to sort out their differences mostly with Kokonoe saying she maybe could have done it another way and was sorry,while still a bit pissed Azrael accepted it and had a battle with the mad dog,she being able to beat him easily because she cut the boundaries connection to him weakening him drastically,her mother is bloody good at making weapons.

Speaking of the sage she now wore a slightly tattered version of her original clothes but did not reveal her cleavage to the entire world.

She had also gained a relationship with Naruto now they tried to keep it hidden but the enhanced noses of the others quickly found out,needless to say Makoto drooled and Kokonoe was very embarrassed that she may be sharing with her own mother and Rachel was mostly fine with it.

But today was a special day when Naruto left he saw a tied up Terumi screaming behind the gag in his mouth.

"Yuuki Terumi today you are being judged on the horrible action you have committed throughout your life and thus you life shall fade away and nobody will care." Rachel said.

"You're gonna pay for all the shit you did to Ragna." the now activated Lambda said in Nu's voice.

Lambda was activated in about two day after the boundary incident she and Nu made a deal she does not go on a rampage trying to return to the old world to get to ragna and they share the body allowing Nu to make comments and give her input if Lambda allowed like how she kept back Nu when she was quite pissed about Lambda and Naruto being together even if they both knew she was just being a tsundere.

" **Mmmm mm hm hmh hmh mh mmmh mhh (i'm gonna come back and silt all your throats slowly one day")** Terumi said behind his gag.

Naruto then channeled the powers of susano'o into Okami and handed the blade to Nine.

With one swift slash she cut Terumi in two ending the insane immortals life,a life that had caused so much pain and misery to others.

"God I love therapy." Nine said.

.

.

.

" **HAHAHAHA THANKS GUYS AS A REWARD…...I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU ALL!"** Terumi's voice sounded a mass of green and black energy grabbed Lambda and pulled her through a portal to a pocket dimension.

" **FIRST IS THIS DAMN FAULTY ROBOT!"** Terumi said as the portal closed.

"DAMN IT,he must have absorbed more from the boundary then we thought,mom trying get the portal back open we need to get Lambda the Murakumo!" Kokonoe running off.

" _Hand on…...please,Lambda."_ Naruto thought looking at the spot the short blonde was standing.

 **Pocket dimension**

Lambda was currently running around the small space she had dogging Terumi and launching jutsu at him when she had an opening.

Terumi was firing a weaker but still powerful Hihīrokane trying to hit the damn fast 'robot'.

" **I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"** Terumi said.

"Negative,your statement is incorrect." Lambda said.

" **Ooooooooo so you're going to beat the shit you of me? Thats a laugh."** Terumi said laughing.

"Also incorrect." Lambda said as the Murakumo sword fell from a portal Nine made making a large amount of dust to fly around the area.

There stood Lambda and Nu in their armor.

"WE are." they both said as Nu dashed at Terumi while Lambda fired constant blades at the black susano'o.

" _ **Damn bitches well they can't kill me so i'm perfectly safe from them."**_ Terumi thought getting very beat up by the murakumo units.

"Lambda if you can hear me,Kokonoe gave the ring some of my power you should be able to kill him." Naruto's disembodied voice sounded.

" _ **Son of a bitch."**_ Terumi then thought now knowing the upgraded Murakumo could now kill him.

" **Great petals box!** " Nu said as she trapped Terumi in a box of seithr and summoned large blades out of portals and the large blade stabbed Terumi multiple times.

He then broke free of the cage and lashed out with Hihīrokane slashing Nu across the chest and breaking one of her blades.

"You shall never comeback to exist again and this time i'm returning the favor for killing me." Lambda said as her blades circled around her and glowed.

Time then stopped for all but Lambda,first she when over to Nu and healed her chest up slightly with some chakra.

she then finally walked over to Terumi and summoned a blade and cut Terumi,the blade glowing with the power of yasakani no magatama it being even more powerful with the power of the susano'o added to it.

The dimension then started collapsing.

Lambda then returned to normal making the large blade of the murakumo appear and Nu turn into ash along with Lambda armor,she then grabbed the blade and jumped to the now more stable portal Nine had made,returning her to castle Alucard.

 **Castle Alucard**

"He gone?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he was turned to ash along with Hihīrokane,i'm sorry for stealing your revenge Nine but I did want some of my own." Lambda said turning to Nine and bowing slightly as she apologised.

"No worry's as long as that bastard is dead then i'm happy." Nine said smiling.

"Well I would not put it past him to come back,that snake was always hard to get rid of,throughout every loop it was always the same." Rachel said sitting on a fur chair with a bone dragon design,she then sat up revealing the chair to be Vix and Bleez as they returned to normal and stoop by their mistresses side.

"Anyway I got some stuff to do." Kokonoe said walking off making Naruto walk off too.

 **Kokonoe's room/workshop/lab.**

"What's going on,the bags under your eyes,how much have you been sleeping?" Naruto said walking in seeing Kokonoe working on a small chip to go into a small circuit board.

"Why do you care." Kokonoe asked getting grumpy as she normally did when someone got in the way of her work.

.

.

.

.

"5 hours." she said.

.

.

.

.

"Over the last two weeks." she then said giving Naruto the answer he was looking for.

.

.

.

.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Naruto asked sitting down and placing his hand on her shoulder.

.

.

.

"I-I-I need to fix her." Kokonoe said tearing up a bit.

"Lambda doesn't need fixing,she's fine she perfectly,handled Teru-." Naruto said only to be cut off.

"That not what I mean!" Kokonoe said. "She still talks like a program,I made her like that,I want there to just be Lambda,not the 11th prime field and Lambda,just her!" Kokonoe said tearing up fully now. Naruto knew she hated herself for some of the things she did in her past life,she wanted to repent for what she did,she had this belief that he would hate her if she never atoned for her sins.

"How many times have I…...I could never hate you,stop murdering yourself because you think you need to fix everything for me to love you,I already love you!" Naruto said hugging her.

" could you ever lov-." Kokonoe said back before she was cut off with a kiss.

After about 15 seconds they broke apart for air. "Now stop spouting bullshit and makeout with me." Naruto said before kissing her again with Kokonoe kissing back this time.

They ended up on the bed Kokonoe was so distracted that Naruto managed to do a handsign before touching Kokonoe's face sending her to sleep.

"Thank you." the viewing Nine said giving him a small kiss on the lips before leaving to do some stuff,most likely developing a new spell or working on making more personal elementals because she needed to finish her wind one with only having a fire and lightning one at the current time.

"Master still hates herself for my state of mind doesn't she." Lambda said appearing next to Naruto who was looking at the moon.

"Yea." Naruto looking sad.

"I don't like it either but she is very different from how she was,designation not guilty." Lambda said her programming breaking through slightly causing her to shake her head because of the small headache it normally caused.

"I love you." Lambda said.

"I know….but you don't need to get rid of that I still-."Naruto said before Lambda kissed him lightly.

"I know but I want this just let her fix me from my sensors that upgrade is about 95% finished,just let her fix me,just let her go though with one of her stupid ideas for once." Lambda said before leaving.

" _Shes right,if it would make Koko fell batter and Lambda does want to get rid of her programming….I guess I should let it happen."_ Naruto thought before another person showed up to talk to him.

"My you are looking down,are you becoming what the locals call 'emo'?" Rachel asked as she looking down at his resting form.

"Very funny,bunny leach." Naruto said smirking kown the nickname she got from this Ragna guy greatly annoyed her.

"You are not a barbarian,you are the male hire to the Alucard family so you shall use the etiquette language….or do I have to 'discipline' you." Rachel said slightly glaring at him making Naruto rethink his time she disciplined him she drank some of the vintage distilled blood in the family storeroom,right in front of his face when he was hungry as he was locked in a box of tsukuyomi.

"I-I-I'm sorry please not the 'discipline' again." Naruto said getting really scared of his blood mate.

"As you should be. Now you better get some rest I miss my livin-huma-urrr undead pillow." Rachel said realising that the term living or human did not really apply to Naruto anymore.

 **Rachel's room**

Rachel was lying down on Naruto's chest as he was having a dream,but now it was his turn to have a nightmare like Nine's were Phantom made her dream a reality and Lambda where Izanami broke through and killed everybody.

Naruto was standing in an open field but he could not move his body he was looking at all the people he loved and other others like Valkenhayn,Vix and beelz.

They were all ready for combat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Against him.

 **Ok chap done is shorter then the other but hope you like it all the same so say anything you want in reviews except stupid flames about stupid stuff. If the time when the dimensional shift happens seems to be a bit shack then I am sorry it happened just after Ragna killed Terumi because him using black onslaught to that extent made him lose control so hope that is cleared up.**


End file.
